Pinky Promise
by lindsaylaurie
Summary: Sirius has a favor to ask Lily on her wedding day.


((A/N: I wrote this for my best friend~ One day she sent me an article that was something like "How to tell if your man is in a bromance." One of the signs was "At your wedding his best friend asks you to take care of your man for him." So I wrote this. Some of it is a bit awkward, so any suggestions would be appreciated. :3

I don't own Harry Potter. ))

Sirius was really not supposed to be on this side of the house. One side of the Potter house was for men and the other for women, as there was some strange law that stated the groom could not see the bride before the wedding. Sirius was not the groom, therefore it was alright for him to see the bride. That was his reasoning at least, it really was silly to divide up the whole house when there were only two people who needed to be apart.

After dodging a few irate women getting dressed, Sirius wound up outside Lily's door. At least he hoped she was in there. It was the master bedroom, as he knew from a few years of living with the Potters. It was only logical that this would be her dressing room. After a moment of hesitation, he knocked.

Now normally Sirius knew better than to bother a woman on her wedding day, but this was really important. Important enough to endure that awful look Lily gave him when she opened her door. She looked pretty annoyed to see him, as it was probably a huge wedding faux pas to see a ridiculously handsome man before the wedding. It certainly wasn't Sirius' fault that he'd been cursed with such good looks.

"Evans! You look great!" he said rather quickly. He was being truthful, she did look rather pretty with flowers in her hair and her face all made up. Unfortunately his flattery was not working, as Lily looked about ready to slam the door in his face.

"Black will you _please _tell me what this is about before I scream bloody murder? Honestly, I've still got loads to do and no time to be chatting." Sirius was receiving the most withering look he had ever gotten in his entire lifetime. He had received some pretty bad ones, especially from Lily, but this had to top all of them.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor," he replied with a visible flinch. It was obvious this woman didn't have time for any favors, and it showed when her expression suddenly intensified. "It's a long term favor!" Sirius wasn't sure if that made it any better. He should have talked to her about this the previous night. Stupid James and his stupid bachelor party.

Actually, the bachelor party wasn't at all stupid. It was magnificent. Witches gone wild magnificent. It was all rather fuzzy, as Sirius was quite drunk at the time, but he seemed to remember a rather lovely lady jumping out of a cake. And then there was--

"Just get on with it!" It was then that Sirius saw the genius of splitting the house in two. Women were crazy and liked to interrupt particularly good daydreams about your best friend's bachelor party.

Now that he had been given the opportunity to speak, Sirius drew a blank. He was struggling to collect his thoughts in a coherent manner. Lily would think he'd gone mad if he just started babbling at her.

Or randomly crying. That was grounds for madness too.

"Well James is my best mate, of course, and you're a very lucky woman, a-and I was really hoping you'd take care of him for me."

"....Black, are you crying?"

"No! So promise me you'll take good care of him," Sirius huffed. He was certainly not crying. Well that's what he kept telling himself, despite the fact that his throat felt uncomfortably tight at the moment. And despite the fact that he'd gotten teary when he'd discussed this matter with Remus.

It was just odd to think that he was losing his best friend. Now that James was getting married he would spend far more time with Lily and have no time for Sirius. There would be no more pranks, that was for certain. The full moon was another issue. Sirius was sure that Lily would not like hearing that her husband was an illegal Animagus and hung around with a werewolf on occasion.

"I promise," Lily swore, sticking out her pinky. "If you're going to act like a girl, we might as well make a girl promise."

"'M not acting like a girl!" Sirius protested, holding out his own pinky anyway. It curled around hers in a silent promise, which was as good as he was going to get. Remus had talked him out of forcing Lily into an unbreakable vow. Stupid Moony had to be right, as usual.

"Alright now get out of here," Lily said, though she was smiling now.

"I'm going," Sirius muttered, turning to leave. Lily caught his arm before he could get too far.

"Trust me on this Sirius, I'll take good care of him."

"I know."


End file.
